


Hot Blooded

by allofitforyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (drunk), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Benny Lafitte Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, College, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofitforyou/pseuds/allofitforyou
Summary: “I always do truth,” Cas said.“Yeah, and it’s boring as hell,” Jo responded immediately, and she was met with a chorus of agreements.“Fine. But I know you’re gonna make me regret this,” he said with a sigh. “Dare.”Charlie glanced Cas up and down, pursing her lips before an evil smile settled over her face. “I dare you,” she paused, giggling and letting her eyes flick to Dean for just a second, “to fake an O.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	Hot Blooded

“This is a stupid game. I’m not doing this shit,” Dean muttered, glancing between his friends. 

“Yeah you are,” Charlie said cheerfully, uncrossing her legs and laying on her stomach, her head cupped in her hands. 

They were in Benny’s living room, and they were just a little tipsy. His roommate was gone for the night, so of course he’d invited them over. It was a pretty small group tonight though, just Benny, Charlie, Cas, Dean, and Jo. 

“Alright,” Benny drawled. “Jo, truth or dare?” 

She glanced around the circle playfully before taking a sip of her beer. “Dare. Duh. Is there any other option?” Charlie gave her a high-five and they turned to Benny expectantly. 

“I dare you get in the shower fully-clothed.” 

She snorted and got to her feet, swaying a little. When all of them sat there, staring at her expectantly, she gestured for them to stand. “Aren’t you guys coming?” 

Everyone got to their feet, but Dean’s head was fuzzy and it took him a second. Before he could, a hand was reaching down to help.

“Thanks, Cas,” he smiled, taking his hand and trying (and failing) to ignore the warm feeling that spread through his body at the touch. Dammit, he was too drunk for this. Too drunk to think about his best friend who he was definitely not in love with at all. Too drunk to think about that hand that had helped him up traveling to other-

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas was staring at him, their hands still locked together, everyone else already leaving the room to follow Jo. 

He cleared his throat nervously and let go of his hand. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” 

Cas smiled and Dean’s heart melted, then they followed the others from the room. 

All of them crowded into the small bathroom as Jo stepped into the shower. Cas stood right next to Dean and they grinned at each other before turning to stare at her. 

When she was in, she crossed her arms and looked at them. 

“Well?” Benny asked.

“Well, what?”

“You gotta turn the water on, cher.” 

She just smirked and glanced down at her feet. “I’m in the shower, aren’t I? And I’m fully-clothed. Pretty sure those were your terms, _cher_.” She emphasized the final word with a wink before hopping out amid everyone’s groans. 

“Cheater!”

“Dean’s right, Jo,” Cas said, and he sounded almost solemn except for the smile dancing at the corner of his lips.

“Nah, y’all are just sore losers. C’mon,” she said, before leading the way back to the room. 

They all gathered in a circle again. Cas straight across from Dean. Which wasn’t great for his wandering mind. Cas’ hands were so soft, so perfect, right across from him. He was playing with a blanket that had been discarded when they all got up, leaning lazily against the couch behind him. Dean glanced up and caught his eyes and he blushed, tempted to look away. But instead he held Cas’ stare, just like he always did.

“Okay, okay,” Jo was saying. “Charlie, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.”

“I dare you,” Jo smiled, “to kiss one of the boys.”

“Ewwwwwww,” Charlie groaned. 

Almost in unison, Cas, Benny, and Dean shouted, “Hey!”

“Sorry, boys,” Charlie grinned, “you aren’t really my type.”

She looked back at Jo, who just raised her eyebrows. “That’s the deal, girl. Don’t tell me you’re a chicken.” 

Charlie groaned again before turning to Cas, who sat on her left. “Solidarity?” she asked hopefully. He grinned and leaned in toward her. 

Their lips met briefly, and then they pulled away, both smiling. And god, his gay best friend kissing his lesbian best friend should NOT have sent a stab of jealousy through him, but it did anyway. He didn’t want Cas’ lips on anyone’s but his own. 

When they pulled away, Charlie looked at him, a knowing gleam in her eye. He just glared at her and pointedly didn’t look away. He was almost positive she knew about Cas. It’s not like he’d even told anyone he was bi, but she’d figured that out too. She never called him out on it, never even brought it up, but they both knew it. So it didn’t really matter anyway.

“Your turn, Charlie,” Benny said helpfully.

Charlie gave Dean one last eye roll before turning and looking around the circle, her eyes eventually settling on Cas. “Truth or dare, lover?” 

He snorted and leaned forward off the couch, his eyes shifting to Dean briefly. 

“Truth.”

The circle erupted in protest and he held up his hands to silence it. 

“I always do truth,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, and it’s boring as hell,” Jo responded immediately, and she was met with a chorus of agreements. 

“Fine. But I know you’re gonna make me regret this,” he said with a sigh. “Dare.” 

Charlie glanced Cas up and down, pursing her lips before an evil smile settled over her face. “I dare you,” she paused, giggling and letting her eyes flick to Dean for just a second, “to fake an O.” 

Dean gulped, a tight feeling in his throat, and then he stared at Cas to catch his reaction. His friend raised his eyebrows, seemingly totally unconcerned, but Dean knew him better than that. A tiny spot of pink appeared on both cheeks and his index finger tapping against his thigh. He had to give points to Charlie, she’d riled up the least easily shaken up guy he knew. 

Benny and Jo were bent over, wheezing, but after a second, they all went quiet, just waiting for his reply. When he didn’t say anything, Charlie spoke up again. “You have to make it last too, Cas. We got to see the build up. I’m gonna time you, we want at least a minute-long performance.”

Benny snorted and Jo doubled over in laughter again. And Charlie, damn her, looked at Dean and slowly lowered one eyelid in a wink. He blushed and looked away, turning again to Cas. 

He looked at Charlie calmly. Then he moaned. Softly, the noise coming from the back of his throat and falling effortlessly from his lips. And Jesus Christ what that single moan did to Dean. He immediately felt his face heat up and he shifted uncomfortably in his sweatpants, trying desperately to get the fabric to hide, well, anything that definitely wasn’t happening down there. 

Charlie squealed and pulled her phone out, starting a timer. 

Cas moaned again, louder this time, and Benny and Jo were on the floor dying laughing. But Dean couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t move. His breaths quickened and he tried to drag his eyes away from Cas but he couldn’t. 

Cas let his eyes flutter closed and he moaned again, this time drawn out and breathy. Dean gulped and glanced around at his other friends, but they were just dying of laughter. 

He watched as Cas’ lips parted open, his cheeks now flaming red. He looked so pretty, so good for- 

_Shit. Nope nope nope nope nope. Not now, Winchester._

“Fuck,” Cas muttered. “Fuck, baby.” 

Cas almost never swore. But damn it sounded so good to hear those words fall out of his desperate mouth. Dean felt his lungs tighten, and he couldn’t draw breath. His cock was aching in his pants, straining against the fabric. But luckily everyone else was too busy to notice. Dean glanced around again, making sure no one was watching, but even Charlie was on the floor laughing at this point. He grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap, ignoring the immediate instinct to buck into it. 

Then Cas let out a long needy whine, letting his head fall back against the couch. Dean felt his hips twitch forward. Cas’ hands gripped at the blanket in his lap. He looked so good, so pretty, so needy, so goddamn beautiful. He could hear those moans, could picture him coming undone with Dean’s mouth wrapped around his-

“Ten seconds,” Charlie forced out. She was sitting up again, and her eyes were fixed on Dean. He tried to control his face, to look nonchalant, but she smirked at him and let her eyes fall slowly down to the pillow he was clutching tightly with both hands. 

“Ahhhhh,” Cas moaned, “Fuck yes, baby, FUCK YES.” 

And fuck that almost made Dean come in his pants right then and there, but he ground his jaw and tried to stay in control. 

For a brief second, everything was quiet, then Charlie’s timer went off.

“Satisfied?” Cas asked smugly, one eyebrow raised. 

“Definitely,” she said, laughing, as Jo and Benny came to an upright position, dramatically wiping tears from their eyes as they applauded. Then Charlie fixed her gaze on Dean and he had time to think, _oh shit,_ before she asked, “Are you satisfied, Winchester?” 

Everyone, including Cas, stared at him. He went bright red, even more than he already was, and he gripped the pillow tighter. “Wh- what?” he stammered. 

Charlie’s eyes softened a little and she took pity on him. “Nevermind. Your turn Cas.” 

Maybe they were all too drunk to care, but they ignored Dean’s sigh of relief as Cas looked around the circle, picking his target. Cas’ moans were still echoing in Dean’s ear, and try as he might, he still needed that fucking pillow to cover his lap. 

Cas looked at Dean and tilted his head, his eyes asking, _are you okay?_ Dean gulped and nodded once, but Cas didn’t look convinced. Still, he moved on and his eyes landed on Benny. 

“Benny, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Cas smiled and gripped the blanket in his lap closer to his stomach. Dean wondered briefly why he still had it there, trying to ignore the obvious answer that came to mind, and then followed Cas’ eyes to Benny. 

“I don’t think I can beat Charlie’s. But I dare you to do a pole dance.”

Benny glanced around dramatically and then spread his hands wide. “There ain’t no pole.” 

“Make it work,” Cas smirked. 

And Benny stumbled to his feet, dancing while everyone else cheered. Dean didn’t care though, his eyes were still fixed on Cas. On his stupid messy hair and his shining blue eyes. And as he smiled softly at their idiotic friend, a voice in the back of his head whispered, _well, what are you waiting for? You’ll never know if you don’t try, will you?_

But he couldn’t listen to that voice. He wouldn’t. 

Benny sat down amidst whistles and cheers and Dean jerked his gaze away from Cas. Benny was smirking at him and he cursed silently. Okay, maybe Charlie wasn’t the only one who knew. 

“Dean, truth or dare?” 

His heart was pounding, and he tried desperately not to look back to Cas. Not to hear his breathy moans and- dammit, just when he was starting to relax again. 

“Truth.” 

Everyone protested but he held up his hands, looking around at them. 

“What, you think after two dares like that I’m stupid enough to go dare?” he laughed. 

Benny nodded. “Fair enough, brother. I’ll give you a real softball.” His playful smile did not make it look like he was about to give Dean a softball, but hey, one could hope.

“Why you got that pillow in your lap?” 

Charlie snorted and bit her lip to keep from saying anything and Dean just looked at her, wide eyes pleading for help. Jo didn’t say anything, and she actually looked a little confused. And Cas, well, Dean couldn’t look at Cas right now. 

“The fuck you talking about, man?” Dean tried, trying not to hyperventilate. Charlie shrugged at him with an expression that said, _you’re on your own, dude._

“Alright, take it off then.” 

Dean shrugged, trying for nonchalance. But he didn’t move. Because Cas’ voice was in his ear crying, _Fuck. Fuck, baby,_ and his cock was still half-hard in his pants. 

“That’s what I thought,” Benny said. “And I don’t think it was my performance that got you all worked up. Hell, you barely looked at me once.” 

Dean gulped, his face burning. Benny never fucking knew when to stop. He resisted the urge to look at Cas and stared defiantly back at Benny. “I changed my mind,” he said. “Dare.” 

And the minute the words left his mouth he knew it was a mistake. A smile spread slowly over Benny’s face and he winked. “Kiss him.”

Charlie squealed and screamed, “Yes!” and Jo uttered a quiet “Oh.” 

And Dean finally raised his eyes to meet Cas’. His friend was staring at him, his lips parted slightly and his head tilted to the side. His eyes were soft and crinkled and almost immediately Dean felt the anxiety fade to the back of his mind. The noise of his friends became distant,far away, and Cas’ lips turned upward in a soft smile. Then he nodded once. 

Dean crawled on his hands and knees across the circle, ignoring the whistles around him. His head was buzzing pleasantly, and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he wasn’t scared. He looked up at Cas, silently asking, _is this okay?_

Cas nodded again, and Dean closed the small distance between them. 

It was soft at first. Neither of them moved as their lips barely brushed together. And then Dean leaned forward, the palms of his hands digging into the floor. Cas’ lips were warm and flush against his and he tasted so sweet and somewhere along the line Dean realized _holy shit he was kissing Castiel Novak._

He crawled forward, not letting the kiss break, and sat up so he was on his knees, now above Cas who sat cross-legged on the floor. He threaded his hands gently into his hair and deepened the kiss, letting his lips fall against Cas over and over, not even caring that their friends were watching, still cheering. 

After a minute, he pulled Cas into a hug and whispered into his ear, his breath hot, “You wanna get out of here?” 

“Yeah,” Cas murmured. 

Without another word, they stood and stumbled toward the door, flipping off their friends as they went. 

“You two have fun,” Jo shouted. 

“Use a condom!” Charlie added. 

“Fuck off,” Dean answered. 

Cas lived in the same building as Benny, and they stumbled drunkenly toward his room, their hands intertwined. 

They pushed through the door and Cas immediately pushed him against the wall. Dean groaned, letting his head fall back as Cas moved downward, turning his attention to his neck, sucking dark bruises. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured softly. 

“Is this okay?” Cas said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. 

“Yeah, Cas. Wanted this for so long.” 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, his tongue flicking against Dean’s lip until he let his mouth fall open, hungrily drinking in anything Cas would give him. 

Cas’ hands lifted his shirt and Dean lifted his arms to let him get it off. Then he wrenched Cas’ shirt off and kept kissing him, letting his hands roam over his hot skin. 

He felt frantic, breathless, reckless. Cas kissed down his neck and then went further, licking slow circles around Dean’s nipples but not touching them. 

“Need you, Cas,” Dean murmured, and Cas smirked up at him. 

“Did you like it when I moaned, baby?” Cas said, nuzzling into Dean’s chest. 

“Fuck, Cas. Was so hot,” Dean muttered, leaning back against the wall as Cas finally licked over his nipple, sending shivers up and down Dean’s spine. 

“I was thinking bout you.” Cas swirled his tongue in a lazy circle and Dean’s head hit the wall sharply. “Thinking about touching you.”

Cas raised himself back up and captured Dean’s lips again. Then he slowly grinded into Dean, their cocks brushing together briefly. Dean felt his hips buck up back into Cas, suddenly desperate for contact. Cas’ hands traveled down to his hips, holding him still as he rutted slowly into Dean’ thigh. 

Dean moaned softly as Cas’ finger played with the edge of his waistband, slowly tracing lower and lower. Cas edged his sweatpants down and suddenly they were on the floor, Dean rutting into Cas with nothing but his boxers covering him. 

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Cas said softly, guiding him toward the bedroom. 

They stopped in front of the bed, unable to stop kissing each other for long enough to do anything else. Cas lifted his hands up and cupped Dean’s cheeks gently before lowering him slowly down. 

Cas eased himself on after, straddling Dean’s legs and dipping down to kiss him. Then his nails found Dean’s boxers and he pulled them off frustratingly slowly, holding eye contact with Dean as his cock sprung free. 

And then Cas leaned back, not touching, and Dean rutted upward into the empty air, his entire body flushed with arousal. He felt so vulnerable. Cas just staring at him, not touching, not saying anything. 

“Cas,” he moaned, reaching one hand down to stroke himself. 

Cas smiled at him, watching him jerk himself while he took his own pants off. 

And suddenly they were both naked, rutting slowly into each other, breath hot on each other’s necks. 

“What do you want, Dean?”

Dean shuddered as Cas took both of them in his hand, slicking precome down their shafts before starting to slide slowly up and down. 

“Want your cock,” Dean said quietly, almost sheepishly. 

Cas squeezed tightly and Dean moaned, bucking up into him off the bed, letting his back arch and his head fall back. Cas’ lips were on his nipples again as he stroked them, and the world spun around him as his body filled with pleasure. 

“Not tonight, Dean. I’m already close,” Cas breathed before biting gently at Dean’s chest, making his whole body shiver. 

“Me too,” Dean slurred. 

“What do you want tonight, baby?” Cas reached up and smoothed Dean’s hair off his sweaty face, kissing him gently on the forehead 

“Want to hear you. Want to hear you come undone. Want to hear your dirty mouth.” 

Cas chuckled softly and flipped them forcefully so Dean was straddling him. Then he took one of Dean’s hands and guided it in between them, letting him grip them both. Their cocks felt hot and heavy in his hands and he started gliding his hand up and down, breathing out little moans as he did. 

“You want me to come like I did before?” Cas asked, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Yeah, Cas. Fuck, yeah.” 

Cas let his head fall back as he stroked them. His moans grew louder and slowly became whines, and Dean watched as the blush in his cheeks spread. 

“God, you’re so pretty for me, Cas. Look so good,” he forced out. 

Pressure built in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Wanna hear that dirty mouth,” he whispered. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned. “Fuck, fuck yes, Dean, baby.” 

Dean cried out as he released, Cas not far behind him. He stroked them both through the whole thing before falling exhausted on the bed next to Cas. 

For a minute, they just layed there in the dark, panting heavily. Then Cas stood up and came back with a warm, wet towel. 

He wiped them both off and then climbed back into the bed, pulling Dean into him. 

“Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“I-” he couldn’t say it now. He would fuck this up. Fuck it up before it had even had a chance to begin. But Cas pulled him in tighter, letting him nuzzle into his warm chest, and he felt so goddamn safe that there was nothing in the world that could ruin this. “I love you.” 

The arms around him tightened, and for a second, Dean was terrified. Then Cas hooked a leg through his and pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair, still damp with sweat. 

“I love you too, Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, weird life stories?


End file.
